


You guys are idiots

by applekenma



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto is whipped, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Kenma Kozume, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Roommates, They are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi always come to Kuroo and Kenma to rant about their crushes on each other. Kuroo and Kenma decided to do something about it.D2: Mutual Pining/ObliviousnessBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	You guys are idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi being whipped over Bokuto is something I love to see

“You guys are idiots,” Kuroo told Bokuto as he sat on the couch of his living room. Bokuto had come to Kuroo’s house to rant about his big crush on the one and only, Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto’s been ranting for hours about Akaashi’s gunmetal blue eyes, his pale and smooth skin, and Kuroo is getting sick of it.

“Oh my gosh, have you seen Akaashi’s hair?! It looks so wavy and I want to just card my fingers through his hair!” Bokuto swooned, clutching his chest at the thought. Kuroo groaned, putting his head in his hands 

“Okay, I’m _done_. You guys have to confess now or I’m going to combust,” Kuroo got up from the couch and went upstairs, leaving a perplexed Bokuto on his couch.

“I can’t confess to Akaashi! What if he doesn’t like me?!” Bokuto frantically yelled for Kuroo to come back. When there were no answers, Bokuto groaned, not knowing what to do about all of this.

Meanwhile, Kuroo locked himself in his room and immediately got out his phone to text Kenma about Bokuto’s problem.

**You: Okay, Bokuto is ranting about Akaashi again and I’m tired of this.**

**Kitten 😼: Really? Akaashi is having a mental breakdown because of how “golden Bokuto-san’s eyes are”**

**You: LOL I’ve never seen them like this before. Like, I knew they liked each other since forever but I didn’t know it was THIS bad.**

**Kitten 😼: They are totally whipped for each other and no one can deny.**

**Kitten 😼: Okay, Akaashi’s now telling me about how he wants to touch Bokuto’s biceps**

**You: He’s even worse than Bo HAHA**

**Kitten 😼: We have to do something and I have a plan…**

* * *

**The Bokuto Household**

Bokuto fidgeted with his house keys, trying to get the key to go through the hole so he could unlock the door. He couldn’t even dare to look at Akaashi after the talk he had with Kuroo. Confess to him? That was a funny joke. Maybe Kuroo should be a comedian one day. Bokuto finally managed to get the key through the keyhole and unlocked the door. Bokuto called out to his parents to see if they were home. He checked the office where they usually worked in and sighed in relief when they weren’t in there. That was a good thing because Bokuto really needed some time to himself. He flopped onto his bed and started to scream into his pillow like a middle school girl who was whipped for their crush. Just like how Bokuto was whipped for Akaashi.

“Akaashi is just too pretty and it’s not fair!!” Bokuto kicked his feet wildly, his shoes flung off his feet and landed on the floor. Bokuto frowned and took out his phone to look at the pictures of Akaashi he had on his phone, totally not being a creep. Bokuto sighed dreamily, thinking about Akaashi’s soft, pale, and milky skin and how it would feel to just cup his cheeks, lean in and-

_BZZZ_

_BZZZ_

Bokuto jumped when his phone started vibrating violently and he cursed whoever was texting him at this time.

“Ugh, Bro, what the fuck do you want?” Bokuto groaned as he opened his messages. His notification said it was from the group chat with him, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma, so he opened it up and read the messages.

* * *

**Besties! 😼🦉**

**Kenma :D: Guys, do you want to come to the Coffee Cat caf** **é that just opened? It’s on us**

**Akaashi is so beautiful: Sure, I’m free. What time?**

**Kenma :D: LOL You’re literally at my house but okay**

_Akaashi’s at Kenma’s house? Why? Maybe it’s because he didn’t want to hang out with me…_ Bokuto frowned but continued reading the texts anyway.

**Bro ❤️: Yeah, you guys have to come. It's mandatory**

**You: Why?**

* * *

**PM from Bro ❤️**

**Bro ❤️: Your ass better come Coffee cat. Or else**

**You: Bro, I’m scared. What are you guys planing…?**

**Bro ❤️: I’m helping you get together with Akaashi!** **Be thankful!**

**You: WHAT OMG WHAT?!?!**

**HE WILL REJECT ME AND I KNOW IT**

**Bro ❤️: I swear on my life he won’t. He loves you** **and I know it! Trust me?**

**You: Okay, Bro! I’ll see what I can do!**

**You’re the best ❤️**

* * *

**Besties! 😼🦉**

**You: Okay, I’ll come. What time?**

**Bro ❤️: In 20 minutes.**

**You: ?!**

**Akaashi is so beautiful: Okay, I’m omw**

**You: OKAY I’LL BE THERE**

Bokuto throws his phone on the wall and screams into his pillow again. He, Bokuto Koutarou, was going on a date (?) with Akaashi Keiji! Bokuto better wear something nice so Akaashi would swoon and compliment at how “good his hair was looking today” or “Oh, how his muscles are popping”. Bokuto decided to wear his signature gray sweater with a great horned owl plastered in the middle of it. He paired it off with some black ripped jeans (“Heheh, Akaashi will totally think I’m cool looking like this!). He quickly grabbed his phone and keys from the floor and raced out the door, excited to see Akaashi’s pretty face.

Thankfully, he got there 15 minutes later and opened the door to Coffee Cat. The welcome scent of coffee wafts through the air, calling to his weary legs to come take a seat. He spots Akaashi and the others at the back sitting in a booth. Unfortunately, Kuroo and Kenma sat next to each other so Bokuto had to sit right next to Akaashi. Bokuto could already feel himself start to sweat and Kenma and Kuroo shared knowing glances.

“Uh, Hey, Akaashi!! Hey, guys…” Bokuto grumbled the last part, wanting them to go away and let him have his time with Akaashi. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san, how are you?” Akaashi asked with a kind smile. Bokuto struggled not to blush at the beauty.

“I-I’m fine! And you?” Bokuto asked, trying to sound casual but in reality, he was about to combust.

“Deadlines are looming but I’m fine,” Akaashi said as he gripped the spoon that was in his coffee cup between his pointer and middle fingers, spinning it around slowly. Why did Bokuto think that was wholesome? He didn’t know.

“Anyways, why did you even invite us here?” Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo and Kenma, already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it for himself.

Kuroo gasped and clutched his chest, taking mock offense, “So, you, Bokuto Koutarou, my best bro for life, doesn’t want to hang out with me?! I’m hurt!” Kenma’s watching his boyfriend in amusement while eating his apple pie.

Bokuto rolls his eyes playfully and looks beside him and catches Akaashi staring at him. Akaashi quickly averts his gaze, blushing as he nervously takes a sip of his coffee.

 _What was that?_ Bokuto raised an eyebrow at Akaashi’s actions but didn’t question it. He hears Kenma and Kuroo groan in front of them and sighs. Why ware they even here if they’re just going to groan at everything?

Kenma hummed, “Say, do you guys have anyone you're interested in?” Kenma asked simply like that question didn’t just make Akaashi and Bokuto blush like crazy.

“I-Interested in? N-Noooo, definitely not, yeah…” Bokuto denied quickly, waving his hands in front of him. Akaashi didn’t say anything and just stared inside his coffee cup. Maybe he’d find what to say in there.

“What about you Akaashi? Anyone, _you’re_ interested in? Like, someone you know or anything?” Kuroo pushed Akaashi into saying that he liked Bokuto, but he didn’t budge.

“I don’t like anyone at the moment, so no,” Akaashi said simply, trying to hide his blush by drinking his coffee. Bokuto frowned at that statement. _So, Akaashi didn’t like me after all…_

Kenma notices the hurt expression that had crept up on Bokuto’s face and decides to take things in his own hands.

“Akaashi, I swear to God if you don’t confess to Bokuto right now I will blow! You literally come every day to my house to talk about Bokuto’s golden eyes or Bokuto’s biceps. It’s always, _Bokuto-san this_ or _Bokuto-san that._ Calm on and confess already!” Kenma exclaimed. He blushed as he realized what he’d just said and slouched down in his seat. Kuroo had his hand to his heart, proud of Kenma for saying what needed to be said.

Bokuto spluttered and turned to look at Akaashi, “Akaashi, is that true…? What you’ve said about me?” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with hope in his eyes.

Akaashi had turned at least 50 shades of red by now and nodded slowly, “Yes, Bokuto-san. I like you…” he said, embarrassed. 

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for this moment!” Kuroo clapped his hands, Kenma immediately pinned his hands to the table so he wouldn’t ruin the moment.

“REALLY?! OH MY GOD, I LIKE YOU TOO!” Bokuto beamed as he hugged Akaashi tightly, nuzzling his head affectionately against Akaashi’s.

Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really? I thought you liked Kuroo-san?” 

Everyone had to laugh at that statement. Bokuto liking Kuroo? Okay, Akaashi is coming to a close first for the best comedian behind Kuroo. Kuroo and Kenma are literally _made_ for each other. Bokuto and Kuroo are bros anyways.

“M-Me? L-Liking Kuroo?” Bokuto wheezed as he clutched Akaashi for support. Kuroo was laughing his ugly laugh while Kenma was trying hard to explode with laughter. Akaashi frowned at their reactions but hugged Bokuto back, knowing that they have requited feelings for each other.

After the 3 of them calmed down, Bokuto got serious again, “So, are we dating now?” Bokuto stared at Akaashi with puppy eyes. Akaashi couldn’t resist but smile at the adorable man in front of him.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, we are.” Akaashi then had the confidence to go and _kiss_ Bokuto on the nose. Kenma and Kuroo gasped, Kenma taking out his phone and taking a picture. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto’s eyes started to water as he looked at his _boyfriend._

“I LOVE YOU, AKAASHI!!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly as he peppered Akaashi with multiple kisses on the cheek.

“I-Bokuto-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


End file.
